


What’s Next?

by Mcdanno_raf



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post 1x10, protect victor at all costs, what i would like to happen next
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf
Summary: Dear Simon,sometimes i wonder if you have a magic crystal ball that tells you what’s gonna happen... and what i mean by that is that once again you were right. I really tried to give Mia the perfect night but i’m pretty sure i’m the one that ruined it...So let me try to sum this up to you, after one of our messages i decided to write a letter to Benji but addressed it to ‘B’, before i had the change to send it my sister Pilar saw it so now she thinks (and knows) that i cheated on Mia, so she basically hates meBenji broke up with Derek and we kissed, twice and it was so amazingbut when i went back to the dance, Mia was crying, i thought it was because Andrew told her but in reality she saw me and benji kiss so now she’s pissed and won’t talk to meon top of it all, once me and Pilar got home, our parents told us they’re separating...oh yeah, and i came out to themi’ll be waiting for your magic ball and your words of wisdom,Love, Victor
Relationships: Victor Salazar / Benji Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	What’s Next?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i’m way to invested in this show and this characters so now we’re here, english is not my first language and this is not beta read so any mistakes are mine, so if there’s any you can always tell me (but be nice please) 
> 
> i hope you guys like it

** Dear Simon, **

** sometimes i wonder if you have a magic crystal ball that tells you what’s gonna happen... and what i mean by that is that once again you were right. I really tried to give Mia the perfect night but i’m pretty sure i’m the one that ruined it... **

** So let me try to sum this up to you, after one of our messages i decided to write a letter to Benji but addressed it to ‘B’, before i had the change to send it my sister Pilar saw it so now she thinks (and knows) that i cheated on Mia, so she basically hates me **

** Benji broke up with Derek and we kissed, twice and it was so amazing  **

** but when i went back to the dance, Mia was crying, i thought it was because Andrew told her but in reality she saw me and benji kiss so now she’s pissed and won’t talk to me **

** on top of it all, once me and Pilar got home, our parents told us they’re separating... **

** oh yeah, and i came out to them **

** i’ll be waiting for your magic ball and your words of wisdom,  **

** Love, Victor  **

———————————————————

_ “Mom... Dad... I’m, gay” _

Last night when he had finally said the words out loud, a part of Victor felt relived. The other part though? was terrified, for a while everyone was just silent and he didn’t really know what that meant but he really didn’t want to figure out, everyone needed some time to digest everything so he said he was gonna change and get some sleep and they could all talk about everything in the morning.

It’s currently morning and Victor is still terrified, which he’s sure it’s normal but doesn’t make it any easier... 

What do his parents think? Do they think any different of him? Do they accept him? Are they mad?

A thousand questions on his head and none of them he’s able to answer. Victor knew coming out and especially to his family wouldn’t be easy, he’s sure that’s part of the why it took him so long to accept himself, but now he has to face it. So he gets up after sending a text to simon, takes a shower and gets ready for whatever is to come.

Once he gets downstairs his mom and sister are sat down at the table, his little brother is running around with his ‘magic wand’ that turns everything to ice.

“Hey” he says lowly as he sits down next to Pilar... he’s wondering where his dad might be. Did he move out? Or is he going to? ugh with all the stress about coming out he’s not even sure what’s going to happen with his parents now, they said they were taking some time apart, separating but not getting a divorce, at least not for now, whatever that means... When did his life get so complicated?

“Hola cariño, how did you sleep?” Well his mom is still being sweet to him so that’s good, right? He’s gonna believe so.

“Uhmm... i’m pretty sure we’ve all have better nights, but okay i guess...” he looks around once again “where’s papa?” his mom and Pilar share a look, obviously they know something he doesn’t.

“Well... uh you already know me and your dad are splitting up for a while so he’s out looking for a new place, temporarily of course” what she said made sense but still didn’t seem 100% true, why had he left in such a rush?

“Is he looking for a place or for an out not to talk to me?” he wasn’t sure how his parents would react to him being gay but he always thought that his mom would take it better than his dad and so far he doesn’t think he’s wrong...

The day of his 16th birthday when his father came into his room to congratulate him on speaking up for his friends he thought maybe he wasn’t as close minded as victor first thought, but then he made that comment about his younger brother and all hope was gone. Today waking up and his dad not being home kinda proved him right once again, he never leaves before breakfast, even when him and mama we’re fighting... Victor knew this could happen, which doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“No honey, of course not” his mom pauses “you know me and your father love you, no matter what... he’s just gonna need sometime” yeah right... “do you have any plans for today?”

Well the plans he had for today was to finally tell Mia the truth, but unfortunately she figured that out on her own and definitely not in the best way... he tried to call her last night but she didn’t answer, he tried again this morning but still nothing. Victor really needs to talk to her so he’s gonna go over to her house to see if he can get her to listen to him. He never wanted to hurt her... everything was so confusing for a while, and he’s made mistakes, he knows that and is not too proud to admit it, but that all means nothing if Mia won’t listen to a word he has to say, so hopefully things will go better today then they did yesterday.

He also plans on talking to Felix, he hasn’t heard from his best friend since he left the dance with Pilar and they have a lot to catch up on, he’s sure.

And last but not least he needs to call Benji like he promised, for the first time today he feels himself smile thinking of the boy and their kiss, it was all he ever wanted and it felt so right... Victor wants everything to always feel like that even though that’s very unrealistic.

“I’m going over to Mia’s and then I don’t know” that’s what he ends up telling his mom. He knows he’s gonna have to tell them about Benji eventually, he’s done hiding and he wouldn’t ask that of Benji either, but first he wants to talk to him and see where they stand. Are they dating? Are they not? He wants them to be, but that’s why he needs to talk to him before telling his family anything.

“Oh” his mother seems surprised “are you still dating Mia? Inthought... hum... after what you told us yesterday that maybe you guys were broken up” Victor can tell his mom is not 100% comfortable with the subject but at least she’s trying which is more than what he can say about his dad...

“We are, I think... things got a little out of hand yesterday and i just want to clear it out with her but no mom, we’re not together anymore” 

After that they all just make small talk, he will also need to talk to Pilar later today, just saying that he’s gay is not explanation enough to the letter she wrote but he hopes his sister understands.

He gets ready and gets on his way to Mia’s... he doesn’t even know what to expect, he just really hopes they can talk and fix things. Even though he’s not in love with her, he really does love her and still wants her friendship.

Reaching Mia’s house Victor is feeling more nervous than ever. Out of all the ways that he wanted his (ex?) girlfriend to find out the truth, what really happened wasn’t even close to it... and a huge part of him feels extremely guilty for it but he also can’t help but be happy for the moment he and benji shared, he just wished it was under different circumstances, unfortunately it wasn’t so here he stands, biting his nails, trying to find the courage to knock on the door.

He’s not sure of she’s alone or if her father and maybe Veronica are here, he tried to call a million times but again he was met with no answer... He just wants to fix things.

Who comes to the door is actually Veronica, so that means that Mia’s father is probably home too and probably already hates him, Victor doesn’t blame him. He knows he hurt Mia, but that was something he never planned to do, he cares about her so much, just not in the way she deserves...

She lets him come in and is actually nice but he can tell that she knows things between him and Mia aren’t good, which makes him wonder what does she know exactly. Once he reaches the stairs he can see her dad. He doesn’t really know what to say so he gives him an apologetic look and proceeds to find Mia.

He’s close to her room when he starts hearing voices coming from it, she’s not alone and the rest of the family is downstairs so it can only be Lake right?

Wrong. Mia’s door is ajar and Victor can clearly tell the person that’s talking to her is Andrew... hasn’t he done enough? He knows it’s not exactly Andrew’s fault, Victor did this to himself but he also knows that this guy doesn’t like him from the start and especially his relationship with Mia so he’s definitely not saying good things about him.

“Hey Mia, can we talk?” Victor asks after a small knock on her door that made both people in it stare at him.

“I thought I made it clear that i don’t want to talk to you” she says, she’s clearly mad, more mad than Victor was expecting and he was already expecting a lot. She’s coming towards him, probably to smack the door on his face, but he puts his foot in front of it so she can’t do it. 

“Just go Victor, I really cant talk to you right now”

“Please Mia, just hear me out. And if after once i’m done telling you everything you don’t want to see me again i’ll leave but please just give this one chance to try and make things better” She doesn’t seem sure at first but Victor can slowly start seeing her giving in, or so he hopes. She’s opening up the door when Andrew decides to speak.

“Seriously Mia? This dude lied to you, cheated on you, and you’re just letting him in, just like that? He doesn’t deserve you!” Victor wants to be mad, wants to tell him he’s wrong... but he really can’t, can be? cuz in reality Andrew is right, he lied, he cheated and he definitely didn’t deserve such a nice girl like Mia, he will never forgive himself for hurting her...

“Get out” yup, this is it, she’s never gonna speak to him again... Victor gives a small nod of understanding and slowly starts backing away.

“Andrew I said get out” this surprises both boys, he can tell. Andrew starts to argue but Mia just asks him to leave once again and he does, not before sending a death glare in Victor’s direction, who finally gets in the room afterwards.

“Thank you, I know I’m probably the least person you want to see right now and you have every right to feel that way, but i just wanted to try and explain everything to you”

“Was any of it real?” is the only thing she asks. Victor doesn’t understand what she means exactly but then he gets there. Were his feelings real? Did their relationship mean as much to him as it did to her? Was it real? He really needs to be honest about this, not just for Mia but for him too, they both need this.

“Yes... and no” she looks away from him, he keeps hurting her even when he’s trying not to. “I did love you! I still do, i’m just... not IN love with you... I wanted to be, I tried to be, that was what you deserved and what I thought I needed to want” he starts pacing back and forth “Mia all my life I felt different from guys my age, it’s not that i didn’t like football or that I wanted to play with barbie dolls, it would be this small things that would bother me every night, and every time i would ignore it. I never knew who I was, I thought moving here would be a fresh start, a new chance to finally know who I really am, but then I met you and for the first time I felt normal, I felt like all other guys my age, and that felt so good, and you’re so sweet and kind and amazing and so I really wanted to try us out, Mia you have to know that I never planned on hurting you” he basically pleads, he can’t really read the look on her eyes but she motions for him to keep going. “but then I also met Benji, first open gay boy I ever met... but he had a boyfriend and I had you so I pushed any thought of it to the back of my head” he takes a deep breath, he knew this would be hard but not like this... “uhm, remember that night I couldn’t come because of work? That was the first time I kissed Benji...” at this point both him and Mia are crying.

“That was the first time I allowed myself not to deny who I was and what i wanted... and before you ask no I haven’t been cheating on you with him all this time, i would never do that! He was still dating Derek and he actually pushed me away... after that I went to new york to meet with Simon Spier an-“

“wait, you know Simon? The Simon? The CreekWood Legend?” this is the first time since he started talking that she’s interrupting him and it’s to ask this? Victor actually starts laughing, it kind of broke the ice a little bit.

“Out of all the things i’ve said and that’s the part you bumped on” he says with a smile.

Mia actually smiles back.

“I was listening like you asked and I know you probably have more to say so i’ll let you continue, but you’re gonna have to tell me how you know simon” they both laugh.

“Deal. Okay so I went to meet him and therefore his friends and I got to meet a bunch of people, people like me. People who weren’t afraid of being themselves and Mia it was so amazing! I finally felt like I belonged. I finally knew who I was and I was okay with it for the first time in my life.

So once I came back I knew I wanted to tell you everything, but the day I was going to you discovered that Veronica was pregnant and that she was going to marry your dad, so obviously I wasn’t going to lay out the fact that I’m gay on top of all that” 

It still felt weird to say those words out loud, but every time he did it felt less weird and more good. He can see Mia’s eyes a bit wide but also a small encouraging smile so he proceeds. 

“So then the dance came and I wanted you to have the most beautiful and perfect night, because you deserve that Mia you really do, so I was only going to tell you after that, unfortunately that’s not how it happened and i’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I never wanted to cheat on you... it just, kind of happened. And I know that no excuse and you’re totally right to be mad at me, I just needed you to know the whole thing”

Once he’s done he feels like he can breathe again. But they’ve been silent for a while and now he’s just waiting for Mia to say something. She doesn’t look mad but Victor bets she’s not happy either...

“Wow Victor, I had no idea you were going through all that, and especially by yourself, I can’t imagine how hard that must’ve been to you... which doesn’t mean i’m not mad anymore cuz I believe things could’ve been handled a different way but I think I understand where you were coming from. And I  know I will and can forgive you but I need some time apart, you are not in love with me but I was falling for you so this is going to be a little hard for me at first” it breaks his heart knowing he broke hers. 

Mia was the first person, besides Felix, to be nice to him at CreekWood, and all the time they’ve spent together will always hold a place in his heart. She’s funny, and smart and so creative, he’s sure she’s gonna be a great artist someday and he really wants to be there for her every step of the way.

He knows this is the end of the conversation and that he needs to give her some time now.

“Can I just give you a hug before i go?” Mia gives a small nod. Victor holds her tight, letting a tear slip, he feels content.

———————————————————


End file.
